One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
'One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World 'это игра для Nintendo DS, опубликованная Бандаем и разработаная Ганбарионом. Это сиквел к One Piece: Gigant Battle. Она сосредоточена на Post-War Arc и Арки Рыболюдей Остров, но также содержит контент из предыдущих арок. Игра была выпущена 17 ноября 2011 года и имеет 45 игровых персонажей и 97 персонажей поддержки. Локации * Просветленный Таузенд Санни * Серый Терминал * Тренировочные острова Соломенных Шляп - часть 1: Hatenkou Jungle * Тренировочные острова Соломенных Шляп - часть 2: Akumu Marine * One Piece Фильм: Strong World * Остров Рыболюдей - Королевство Райгу * Остров Рыболюдей - Морской Лес * Ист Блю Stage * Лагуна Мерри (Остров ДрамDrum Island + Королевство Алабасты) * Судебное Небо (Скайперия + Триллер Барк + Эниес Лобби) * Таузенд Санни * Архипелаг Сабаоди * Парк Сабаоди * Боевая Арена Куджа * Импел Даун * Маринфорд * Новый Мир * Купол Сабаоди * Последний Ресорт (средство) * Финальное Место встречи Роджера и Белоуса Все локации, которые были первоначально в One Piece: Gigant Battle переделаны в новую, более расширенную версию. Учебные острова мугивар это острова, где Пираты Соломеной Шляпы обучались в течение двух лет. Острова: *Часть 1: Русукаина, Намакура, Weatheria, Королевство Торино *Часть 2: Моморио, Остров Каракури, Текила Вольф, Архипелаг Бойн и остров Кураигана. The Strong World это локация которая включает изменение три сцены родом из 10-го фильма с тремя переходами: *Мервелловые Руины: где Луффи упал после того как Шики разделил экипаж. *Марвелл: Локация Поражения мугивар: Где Сики победил всех мугиар. *База Шики: база Пиратов Золотого Льва Пираты; Персонажи Игровые Персонажи ! scope="col"| ! scope="col"|Мировое Правительство ! scope="col"|Другие Пираты ! scope="col"|Другие |- |1. Монки Д. Луффи |7. Монки Д. Луффи* |16. Коби** |27. Багги |42. Нефертари Виви** |- |2. Ророноа Зоро |8. Ророноа Зоро* |17. Смокер** |28. Шанкс** |43. Вапол** |- |3. Нами |9. Нами* |18. Роб Луччи** |29. Портгас Д. Эйс |44. Энель** |- |4. Усопп |10. Усопп* |19. Акоидзи |30. Эдвард Ньюгейт | 45. Эмпорио Иванков |- |5. Санджи |11. Санджи* |20. Кизару |31. Марко** | |- |6. Тони Тони Чоппер |12. Тони Тони Чоппер* |21. Акаину |32. Крокодайл | |- | |13. Нико Робин* |22. Магеллан |33. Маршалл Д. Тич | |- | |14. Франки* |23. Батроломео Кума |34. Дзимбей | |- | |15. Брук* |24. Боа ХэБоа Хэнкок |35. Юстас Кид** | |- | | |25. Дракуль Михоук |36. Трафальгар Ло** | |- | | |26. Донкихот Дофламинго** |37. Икс Дрейк* | |- | | | |38. Карибоу* | |- | | | |39. Ходи Джонс* | |- | | | |40.Вандер Декен IX* | |- | | | |41. Сики ** | |} Игровые персонажи со звездочкой *, не присутствовали в предшественнике. Персонажи с двумя звездочками ** присутствовали только в качестве вспомогательных персонажей в предшественника. Персонажи Поддержки В дополнение к следующему, все персонажи , отмеченные как игровые также может быть использован в качестве Персонажей Поддержки. Эпизодические Персонажи В дополнение к следующему, некоторые персонажи, отмеченные как игровые или поддержки можно также рассматривать в качестве появляющихся только в одной локации или владельцев магазинов. * Кёрли Дадан, Догра и Магра, Эйса, Луффи и Сабо (как детей), Пиратов Блуджеама, Вапола можно рассматривать в качестве второстепенных персонажей Локации Серого Терминала. * Суруме и Карибу (в бочке) можно рассматривать в качестве второстепенных персонажей в Локации Таузенд Санни. * Brook (pre-timeskip), Luffy (pre-timeskip), Heracles, Masked Chopper, Torino humans, Torino bird, tiger from Rusukaina Island, Silvers Rayleigh, Kitton, Taroimo, and Kitton's grandfather as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Shakuyaku, Kureha, Keimi & Pappug, Heracles, Makino, Nyon, Dorry & Brogy, Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh and Pandaman as shopkeepers. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets, Shyarly, Ishilly, Splash and Splatter as background characters in the Fishman Island - Mermaid Cove Stage. * Den as background characters in the Fishman Island - Sea Forest Stage. * Dr. Indigo, Scarlet and Billy as background characters in the Strong World (Shiki Base section) Stage. Also various Strong World animals in Merville Ruins section. * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Caribou's attacks. * Helmeppo and Rika in a co-op attack with Coby. * A bird from Torino Kingdom appear in one of Chopper's attacks and in the Straw Hats Training Island Part 1. * Robson appears in a Wapol's attack. Also, Hakowan appears in one of the Super Techniques. * Carue and Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad in Vivi's attacks. * South Bird also appears in Judicial Sky. * 3D versions of Megalo and Hoe appears rarely as platforms in the stage Fishman Island - Sea Forest. * Shirahoshi and Megalo appears in the background of Fishman Island -Sea Forest after Shirahoshi is unlocked as support. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Галлерея Отличия от One Piece Gigant Battle *45 characters are playable, instead of 20. Some of the returning characters have new attacks. *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Eight new stages have been added. *Sengoku's Daibutsu gray skin has been recolored to golden skin, to match the anime. Curiously, although in the cover box art Hancock wears a purple dress, in-game she's still in her yellow dress. *Jozu's clothes and diamond arm have been recolored. *Every character sprite other than Sanji is mirrored. Roronoa Zoro's sprite is mirrored too, but the scar is not. *The skill system is introduced. Maximum character's level is now only 10 as opposed to 50 in Gigant Battle. *In the first game, the playable Shichibukai members who were hit by Jewelry Bonney's support attack would change into a smaller version of themselves. In this game, those smaller versions are replaced by Oda's versions of the Shichibukai as children. *Some characters have also a special "depressed sprite" caused by Perona's power, except Usopp (since he's immune to it and Perona became depressed instead) *Both Mihawk and Ivankov are voiced by their second (and current to the moment the game was released) voice actors. *The Adventure Mode map is in 3D instead of 2D (although a 2D map can be accessed by pressing X). *There are no crouching sprites (even from the characters from Gigant Battle). *The secret techniques' videos and pictures are reduced to only an animated video of the character. *Teach's Secret Technique is the Secret Technique (obtained by password) from Gigant Battle where he uses the Gura Gura no Mi powers in conjunction with his Yami Yami no Mi. However, his "Liberation" ability may still be used by having Whitebeard present in the support deck. *Duval's sprite and portrait appear with his handsome face from the start. **However, his sprite reverts back to his ugly face when playing as a Marine character (Sakazuki, Kuzan, Borsalino, Coby, & Smoker) *The playable Zoan users (Chopper pre- and post-timeskip, Lucci, Marco, & Drake) now have 4 special bars. In addition, they can increase their stats by using 1 special bar (similar to picking up a diamond item) by pressing block+down. *The training stage is now Gray Terminal as opposed to Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place in Gigant Battle. *Logia users will instantly appear behind the enemy who struck them when using Bingo block. In addition, they may become immune to any attack by holding the block button and down button at the same time, although this rapidly drains GP. The only exception is Teach, because of the nature of the Yami Yami no Mi. *Luffy (pre- and post-timeskip) now has a new immune animation when he is attacked by Hancock's Devil Fruit attacks. *All characters, after defeating an opponent with a Special Technique, Secret Technique or Heat Mode, say their catchphrases. *Little Oars Jr.'s sprite in Marineford is recolored to match his own colors instead of his ancestor's. *There is a new item: the spear from the Torino Humans in Straw Hats Training Islands Part 1 (it only appears there). *Some attacks can break through the opponent's defense. Also, when the character has an exclamation point over his/her head, that means that the opponent's defense is going to break. Прочее *Like its predecessor, the game shows some features shared with the Grand Battle series: **An animated intro with "We Go!" song, natural evolution of "We Are!" **The "Supports" system **The map in the Story Mode *This is the first One Piece video game to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Law, Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Coby, Hody and Decken are playable. *As a Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original filler attack Busoushoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. Strangely, in the Fishmen Island Arc, in order to destroy the Noah Ark, Luffy uses a similar attack, but devoid of Gear Second (named Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling). Also, Luffy's Busoushoku-enhanced Gear Third attacks is blue as opposed to black in the anime. *As the game adapts up to the manga chapter 636, many of the Straw Hats' attacks are filler ones and some do not have new abilities. Luffy's "Gomu Gomu no Redhawk" and "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling", Zoro's "Rengoku Oni Giri", Nami's "Black Ball: Raiun Rod", Usopp's "Midori Boshi: Impact Wolf" (as well as "Humandrake" and "Trampolia"), Sanji's "Hell Memories", Chopper's Monster Point's "Kokutei Palme", Robin's "Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano Stomp" and "Cuerpo Fleur: Double Clutch", Franky's "Franky Radical Beam" (strangely, Franky can utilize a laser beam in one of his combos) and Brook's "Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri" do not appear in this game. In addition, Chopper cannot transform into his new Heavy Point and Monster Point, Franky cannot use Franky Shogun (as well as Franky Cannon and Franky Fireball) and Brook cannot use the freezing abilities of Soul Solid. This applies for Jinbe too, as he cannot use "Uchimizu", "Nanasenmaigawara Mawashigeri" and "Gyojin Karate Ougi: Buraikan", as he does not have a post timeskip version. *All or most of Kid, Law, Drake, Caribou, Coby, Shanks and Doflamingo's attacks are filler, due to the fact they showed little to no techniques at all at the time this game was released. Decken and Hody also show some filler attacks, as the game does not adapt to the end of the arc where several of their techniques and skills are fully demonstrated. In addition, Hody cannot transform to his "overdose" form. *The 15th anime opening, "We Go!" used as this game's theme song, but only 2 minutes of it. *For some reason, the appearance of some characters, such as Rayleigh, Sentomaru, Jinbe, Perona, Hatchan, Keimi & Pappug are not altered according to the timeskip. **Strangely enough, Hatchan and Keimi appear with their timeskip's design in the opening intro. *This is the One Piece video game with the most amount of playable and characters, with a roster numbering 45 playable characters and 100 supports. *With Enel, Caribou, and Smoker becoming playable, every canon Logia user in the series (up to the Fishman Island Arc) is playable. *Like Eustass Kid and Kizaru's voice actors in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise 2; Hody Jones, Hyouzou and Vander Decken IX's voice actors made their debut in this game before the anime. *Killer (like in Gigant Battle), is still the only Supernova that does not appear in game *Chopper still has to eat a Rumble Ball to transform into his new Guard Point and Sanji still strikes his Bien Cuit: Grill Shot with his left leg instead of his right leg. *When the self-destruct button in Straw Hats Training Stage Part 2 is attacked, the lab will explode (that explosion damage greatly to the players) and an image of Franky (pre-timeskip) will appear in the sky. *Moriah is the only Shichibukai who is not playable. *Unlike Jinbe and Hody, Vander Decken IX who ate the Mato Mato no Mi, can lose health if he falls in the water. *Doflamingo is considered a Paramecia user in the game. *In a online Royal Rumble match, the loser players turn into Den Den Mushi and they can move like the characters except that they cannot attack the current surviving players. However, they may still use support characters. *When Shirahoshi is obtained as support, she and Megalo appear in the background of the Sea Forest stage. **Also at some point, the 2D Megalo disappears and a 3D version of Megalo that serves as a platform appears in the stage. **Normally, Luffy in the Sea Forest appears sleeping but after unlocking Shirahoshi, Luffy appears standing on guard. ***Strangely, it can happen when Jinbe is not fighting, otherwise, Luffy will appear again on the floor sleeping. Категория:Видеоигры Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода